memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Homefront (episode)
Sisko is recalled to San Francisco after a terrorist bombing reveals that Changelings have reached Earth. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser As the image fades in we see Lieutenant Commander Dax and Captain Sisko looking out of one of the Promenade windows at the wormhole as it opens and then closes. Dax explains that this is the seventh time this has happened within the last two hours and that each time there are no unusual sensor readings or any sign of ships leaving the wormhole. She claims that the Bajorans may be right and that they think it is a sign from the Prophets. Perhaps they are having trouble recognising their Emissary with his new hair style she adds jokingly. Sisko would seem to prefer a more scientific explaination however. The two walk on and as they reach the railing they notice Odo on the lower deck looking slightly aggrevated but before Sisko can find out what Dax finds this so funny, their conversation is interrupted by a comm message from Worf : A priority 1 message from Starfleet Security has just arrived. In the mean time, Odo has made his way to Quark's bar and accusses him and Dax of rearranging the furniture in his room while he was regenerating. Quark acts surprised and asks Odo to say hello to Dax for him as Odo is called away to Ops too. As Odo arrives the other members of senior staff are already discussing the message. Worf explains that the message contains a recording made at a conference between diplomatic representatives from the Federation and the Romulan Empire on the Earth. The video is played and shows an explosion caused by a bomb of unknown orgin. Worf commands the computer to play the video again but to enlarge a certain section and slow playback to one-tenth of normal speed. This time a vase can be seen to shimmer in the same way that Changelings do in their fluidic form. The remains of a Changeling were not found however which probably means it escaped without injury. Sisko can't beleive it has come to this but it would seem that Changelings have finally reached Earth. Act 1 Odo and Dax are in Odo's quarters "repairing the damage" that she has caused. They discuss the trip to Earth which Sisko and Odo will be making aboard the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]]. Odo doesn't seem to think he will be able to tell Starfleet any more about his race than he already has done in his previous reports but Dax says that if there really are Changelings on Earth then Starfleet needs as much help as it can get. Sisko is talking with his dad and they are discussing Sisko's - the family restaurant in New Orleans. Sisko's father doesn't seem to understand that Sisko isn't on a pleasure trip and Sisko has to explain that he will probably be spending most of his time in Starfleet Headquarters. After a short discussion Jake comes into the room and asks if his dad told grandad Sisko that they won't be staying with him. Sisko admits he hasn't told him just yet and Jake complains that if they have to stay with his grandad he will have to work in the kitchen all day peeling potatoes. Sisko tells Jake he is old enough now not to worry about having to peel potatoes all day - his grandad will probably want him to serve the guests instead. Back in Quark's, Chief Miles O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir leave the Holosuite and enter the bar dressed in World War style flying jackets and caps. They order drinks and seem to be discussing the Wikipedia:Battle of Britain. Quark asks why they are in the bar when the Germans are attacking but Bashir explains they have to be - it's part of a ritual to remember fallen comrades. "To Clive" shouts O'Brien after which they both down their drinks in one and are about to throw their empty glasses when Quark reminds them that they have already discussed the throwing of empty glasses. Quark thinks they are taking it all a bit too seriously. After all, Clive was only a holosuite figure. O'Brien tries to explain to Quark that theres more to it than just Clive - it's about the Earth. When a place you love is in danger and you try to take some action to help make that place safer but fail, it can be very frustrating he says. Quark says he knows exactly what O'Brien means and tells his own story about how he was serving as a cook aboard a Ferengi freighter hundreds of light years away from home as a currency crisis hit the northern hemisphere of Ferenginar. He says he couldn't begin to explain how bad he felt to know that runaway inflation and rapid currency devaluation was rampaging across his planet like a bush fire. He still hasn't gotten over it to this day when he thinks about how he was powerless to help his customers. As usual there is a hint of sarcasm to the whole story which O'Brien picks up on and quips that, despite Quark's little story he doesn't feel any better. Odo walks past the bar and Bashir and O'Brien leave and join him. They briefly discuss the Battle of Britain - Bashir offers Odo the place of Clive but Odo isn't so sure he wants it. O'Brien asks Odo to visit his family in Wikipedia:Dublin and make sure they are all ok. Clearly recent events have set him and many other people slightly on edge. Bashir says he wishes he could be going along for the ride too and Odo agrees he could do with the company as he has doubts that a Changeling would be very welcome on Earth. O'Brien tries to comfort Odo by reassuring him that people can't hold him responcible for the acts of his people. Odo remains unconvinced however and departs for the ''Lakota''. Memorable Quotes "Don't quote me on that." "What?" "Whatever I just said." :-'Person 1', Person 2 Background Information *The working title of this episode was Untitled Sisko on Earth *Something in this episode must have triggered Sisko's memory and caused him to remember his father's existence, because in "The Alternate," he told Odo his father was dead. *Brock Peters makes his first appearance as Joseph Sisko in this episode. He previously played Admiral Cartwright in Star Trek IV and Star Trek VI. *This is the first time we see Sisko's in New Orleans. *It is interesting to note that both the Romulans and the Tholians, who lost citizens in the Antwerp bomb, both sign nonaggression pacts with the Dominion in 2373. Links and References Guest Stars * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Susan Gibney as Benteen * Robert Foxworth as Leyton * Herschel Sparber as Jaresh-Inyo References Antwerp; Antwerp Conference; Battle of Britain; Global power grid; Grazerite; Grazer; Sisko's; USS Lakota; Judith Sisko; Paris; USS Okinawa; Blood screening; Morphogenic virus; Ireland; RAF; Dublin; Belgium Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Front nl:Homefront